


you watch us run

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: author's favorites [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, BAMF Blaine, BAMF Kurt, First Kiss, M/M, Mutant Blaine, Mutant Kurt, Mutant Nick, Mutant Rachel, Not Rachel Friendly, Warblers Are Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course no one's ever connected Siberia to him. No one ever will, either- different time, there's already an explanation, he's just a kid in Ohio.<br/>It's still his fault, though- in a moment of vulnerability he lost control, and in the early 1900s a forest in Siberia exploded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you watch us run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts), [misqueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misqueue/gifts).



> Title is from Doctor Who.

_"Open up next to you and my secrets become your truth_

_And the distance between that was sheltering me comes in full view_

_Hang my head, break my heart built from all I have torn apart_

_And my burden to bear is a love I can't carry anymore_

_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe_

_Holds my love in his hands..."_

_-Sara Bareilles,_ Breathe Again

 

Of course no one's ever connected Siberia to him. No one ever will, either- different time, there's already an explanation, he's just a kid in Ohio.

It's still his fault, though- in a moment of vulnerability he lost control, and in the early 1900s a forest in Siberia exploded.

:

::

:

Kurt Hummel is different from everyone else, even from the rest of the mutants, and he's known it since he was a child. His mother, one of the greatest superheroes of all time, could control the stars. She could "read" the stars by drawing in their energy. She could read and manipulate the future by changing the patterns of the stars. It was a fickle and sometimes unpredictable power, as she could only see the big things and changing the big things would inevitably impact the little things, but it had been used to impact the result of many battles with super villains. Psy, as she was known, was respected and feared by anyone with any sort of malevolent thoughts. And then, in a spectacular battle of star energy and shadows with the villain Hypnos, who himself was the father of a gifted son, both she and Hypnos were turned into stardust, the leftover energy of the stars.

Kurt Hummel lost a mother that day, as well as the only person who could understand how it felt to look into the universe and know that a single loss of control could destroy planets and stars and billions of lives.

:

::

:

Kurt's powers are even stranger and more twisted than his mother's. When he loses control, when he sings to the stars in moments of weakness, time and space rupture. Natural disasters happen throughout Earth's history, and stars explode across the universe.

The last Great Ice Age? A response to his first slushie.

The Crab Nebula? His Dad's heart attack.

The meteorite that destroyed Siberia? Karofsky's stolen kiss.

And no one has any idea that a single boy can change all of history in a single loss of control. 

:

::

:

Blaine can see the stars when he looks into the mind of the boy on the stairs. He sees the stars, and he sees the darkness. The sheer _power_ in the boy's mind sends him to his knees as soon as their minds touch, overwhelming him with the stardust and color and strobing lights. The boy looks at him, eyes wide with surprise, as their hands touch, as lives and thoughts are exchanged in an instant.

"What _are_  you?" Blaine breathes out as he pulls the boy to the side of the staircase, a feat of incredible strength considering the cosmos pounding through his mind.

"I could ask you that myself," The boy- Kurt, his mind supplies- replies, "No one's been able to touch my mind before."

"Telepath," Blaine responds, "Base level. I can only see into Normal minds. But you- you're definitely not Normal."

Kurt coolly raises an eyebrow. "You're the first person with the ability to see into my mind. And my power? Well, I'm the first of my kind. No one's seen anything like me before."

And Blaine _knows_ , a feeling thrumming deep within his veins, that Kurt's telling the truth.

:

::

:

Karofsky says "If you tell anyone, I'll _kill_  you," and Vesuvius erupts.

:

::

:

Kurt transfers to Dalton. That's the horrible thing about his power- he can change the shape of the earth and the cosmos, altering the lives of everyone in the universe, but he can't defend himself from bullies. If someone pulls out a knife, he has no defense other than hope.

Blaine touches his mind as he tells the New Directions the news and leaves in tears. Kurt opens the connection once he gets to the hallway.

_You okay, Moonbeam_? Blaine asks, concern permeating into Kurt's mind.

Kurt can't help but smile at Blaine's chosen pet name despite his tears as he sends out a response.

_Yeah, I just told the New Directions that I'm coming to Dalton._

_You're coming to Dalton?_

Kurt feels a bit of surprise through the link, as well as a bit of worry.

_Karofsky’s expulsion was overturned by the school board._

There is a hiss over the connection, and then a torrent of fury swamps Kurt’s mind.

_They did_ what?

Kurt wipes off his tears and heads to the exit.

_Here, let me tell you the whole story face-to-face. I'll be at Dalton in a little while._

_I'll be waiting._

:

::

:

Blaine kisses him in excitement after Sectionals, and a dozen suns burn into existence. Kurt's beautiful Telepath leans back, golden eyes sparkling, and Kurt has never felt more in control. For just a moment, he voluntarily relinquishs control, and the first life on earth forms, sparked by sheer bliss.

:

::

:

Later, when Rachel tries to bug him to come back to McKinley for Regionals, Kurt clamps down his irritation and smiles at her. "I'm perfectly happy here, Rachel," he says, "I don't need to come back. I don't _want_  to come back."

"But _Kurt_ ," she whines, "Don't you want to _win_?"

Kurt is _really_  irritated now. He has to keep his cool, though. He knows that if Rachel knew what he could do she'd be cowering in terror rather than ceaselessly pestering him, but no one knows except for Blaine and he wants to keep it that way. Rachel may think that she's one of the most powerful teen mutants at McKinley, but her siren-like voice that holds such sway over Finn and Mr. Schue (as well as nearly every heterosexual male she meets) doesn't scare him at all. He's caused four of earth's past five mass extinctions, destroyed entire solar systems, and in five billion years his resentment after throwing the Diva-Off will cause the explosion of their own sun. Rachel Barbara Berry is nothing but a pesky fly compared to the might of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. "I'm perfectly happy here with the Warblers and Blaine, and if you don't happen to remember we tied with you at-"

She cuts him off with a scornful, "Oh, so you're staying here for _him_? No offense, Kurt, but you can do better than that-"

"Kurt can do better than what, Rachel?" Blaine's melodic voice asks, and though his sincere tone probably fools Rachel (who thinks Blaine's just a low-level Telepath, nothing of worth or note), Kurt knows he's watched everything through their connection in Kurt's mind.

"Oh, nothing, Blaine," she looks at the soloist and says in a sickeningly sweet tone, then turns back to Kurt. "Just think about what I said, okay?"

Then she flounces off, and as soon as she's out of sight Kurt's smile disappears. "That girl, thinking I would transfer just for a win, saying that about you-"

"It's fine," Blaine says softly, resting his forehead against Kurt's, and with a jolt Kurt realizes that he'd been about to lose control, "She means nothing. Rachel Berry can't convince you to give up something you love."

Kurt smiles. "You're right. Rachel Barbara Berry has nothing on Blaine Anderson and the Warblers." He smirks. "And we're going to kick their asses at Regionals. The New Directions won't know what hit them."

Blaine grins, then leans forward and kisses his boyfriend. "You're amazing, Moonbeam," he whispers.

:

::

:

At Regionals, Kurt rubs his hands together and focuses on his breathing. His anxiety today has already caused a minor Ice Age, and he's trying to keep it under control until he can get onstage, where he will have his first duet with Blaine as well as two group numbers with the rest of the Warblers.

Blaine’s calming presence touchs his mind a moment before Kurt feels his boyfriend's hands on his shoulders, where he rubs out the tension. "You're going to do great today, Moonbeam, I promise. We're going to _crush_ Rachel Berry and the New Directions."

Kurt smiles and turns to Blaine, all nervousness gone. "I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson."

Blaine smiles. "I know." And then-

_I love you too._

:

::

:

The Warblers end up singing "The Man Who Can't Be Moved" by the Script with Nick, a Pyromath, and Jeff, his Normal boyfriend, trading off leads, then "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk with Blaine on solo, then "Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar with Blaine and Kurt dueting.

And they _kill_  it.

:

::

:

Of course they win.

(And the look on Rachel Berry's face is enough to delay global warming for another hundred years.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give kudos and leave comments!


End file.
